


Drowning deep inside your music

by Alterkrmn



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Love Triangles, M/M, Musicians, Triangulo amoroso, músicos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterkrmn/pseuds/Alterkrmn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor llegó temprano al ensayo y escuchó a alguien tocando el violín de una forma que lo dejó impresionado. La melodía rondó en su cabeza el resto del día, atormentándolo como si se tratara de un enigma que necesitaba ser resuelto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren, pueden escuchar las piezas que menciono en la historia en este link:
> 
> http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/M+sica+De+Fondo/83146168

Lo despertó la voz del presentador del noticiero matutino, sonriéndole desde el televisor, programado para encenderse todos los días a las siete de la mañana. Un poco después, la chica del clima anunció que la nevada de la noche anterior había dejado la ciudad cubierta de una ligera capa blanca, no lo bastante densa como para afectar las actividades cotidianas. Por eso Thor salió al fin de la cama  a las siete treinta y cinco, tras un par de intentos fallidos en los que había terminado haciéndose un ovillo entre la calidez de las mantas, deseando que la primavera llegara pronto.

Al levantarse no se dirigió a la regadera como todas las mañanas. Hacía bastante frío, así que la ducha podía esperar para más tarde y, tras mirarse en el espejo y pasarse la mano por la incipiente barba de un día, decidió que la afeitada también. Se puso pantalones de mezclilla, un suéter gris y botas de nieve, para luego enfundarse en un grueso abrigo de lana y la afelpada bufanda roja que su madre le había regalado por navidad el año anterior. Volvió a mirar su reflejo y trató de sonreír. Últimamente no le resultaba tan natural: desistió.

Por un momento consideró seriamente llamar al trabajo, excusarse diciendo que estaba enfermo y pasarse el día hibernando; pero la idea se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado al recordar que si de algún modo Sif se llegaba a enterar, se preocuparía y terminaría tomando el primer vuelo disponible sólo para cerciorarse de que él estaba bien; además, su sentido del deber todavía era más grande que el desgano.

Luego, cuando por fin estuvo listo, bajó a la sala, guardó cuidadosamente su contrabajo en el estuche, lo llevó al auto y arrancó rumbo al auditorio. Encendió el estéreo sin darse cuenta, movido por la fuerza de la costumbre, y sonrió cuando las primeras notas de _Caravan_ vibraron en sus oídos. Al instante se borró cualquier señal de apatía y terminó de sacudirse los remanentes  de somnolencia, pues si alguna pieza tenía la capacidad de levantarle el ánimo y hasta hacerlo entrar en calor, era precisamente ésa. “Nada como un buen standard para empezar el día”, pensó y condujo los cinco kilómetros de camino, convencido de que todo iría bien.

***

Ya había algunos músicos alistándose para el ensayo; sentados en sus lugares, revisaban la afinación de sus instrumentos, repasaban algunos pasajes de las partituras o simplemente charlaban entre ellos.

-¡Buenos días! -saludó Thor con su voz de trueno, grave y potente, al tiempo que colocaba su voluminoso instrumento a un lado y se frotaba las manos para calentarlas un poco. Los demás correspondieron, unos auténticamente animados, otros sólo por la cortesía obligada entre colegas.

Se quitó de encima el exceso de ropa para no sentirse tan torpe, sacó el contrabajo de la funda, tomó su arco, tensó las cerdas, las frotó con resina y luego giró ligeramente las clavijas, cerciorándose de que las cuerdas sonaban en el tono correcto. Finalmente comenzó a tocar un par de escalas, abstrayéndose un poco del bullicio que lo rodeaba.

No, definitivamente no era el Thor ruidoso y animado de siempre (ése que deslumbraba casi tanto como el resplandor de su larga melena rubia con sólo entrar en la sala) y no solamente todos lo notaban, sino que estaban perfectamente conscientes del motivo, por lo que preferían no decir nada y guardaban la distancia tanto como les era posible.

El resto de la orquesta fue llegando de a poco, y a las nueve en punto ya todos estaban en su sitio, tan sólo esperando que apareciera el director, quien no tardó en presentarse, acompañado de un hombre joven, alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro y unos ojos verdes con expresión altiva que no causaron una muy buena primera impresión en el grupo; por no mencionar el atuendo que llevaba, quizá demasiado elegante para un ensayo común, que enseguida hizo pensar a muchos que aquel sujeto estaba ávido de notoriedad. Y como la atención de todos se había centrado en ellos de modo casi automático, el director simplemente asumió su puesto al centro de la sala y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días, compañeros. -Se aclaró la garganta, así que se trataba de algo importante. –Como ya saben, Víctor tuvo que volver a su país inesperadamente por causas de fuerza mayor; pero antes de marcharse me recomendó un sustituto que creyó adecuado, quien después de una impresionante audición, hoy se une a nosotros -hizo una pausa y con una seña le indicó al aludido que se acercara. –Él es Loki Laufeyson, nuestro nuevo primer violín. Estoy seguro que tanto ustedes como él se acoplaran rápidamente y no habrá retrasos en la preparación del programa. Asegúrense de hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Y ahora, a trabajar -concluyó sin mayores sutilezas, indicándole al aludido que se sentara, lo que éste acató en silencio. Y tan sólo unos minutos después, comenzó el ensayo de la primera pieza, el Concierto para violín de Sibelius, seguida de la Sinfonía Patética de Tchaikovsky.

***

-Pues a mí me pareció bastante antipático -dijo Fandral a sus otros dos amigos mientras caminaban hacia la mesa del fondo, en el café-bar donde se reunían siempre después del trabajo.

Thor ya estaba ahí, con ese aire melancólico que tanto se esforzaba por disimular (sin éxito), esperándolos frente a un enorme tarro de cerveza oscura a medio terminar; pero al escucharlos, no pudo evitar dirigirles una mirada entre divertida y curiosa.

-Habla del nuevo -le informó Volstagg antes de que hubiera formulado pregunta alguna.

-Su currículum es impresionante, y qué decir de su técnica -añadió Hogun, justo cuando Thor apenas estaba abriendo la boca para responder.

Por lo visto, la llegada del tal Laufeyson había causado un gran revuelo, tomando en cuenta que hacer hablar a Hogun no era precisamente una tarea sencilla, y por supuesto, Fandral tenía más que decir al respecto, pues no tardó en responder al comentario, haciendo un gesto despectivo.

-Claro, si te gustan las interpretaciones carentes de pasión.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Van a seguir discutiendo sobre alguien con quien ni siquiera han hablado? -volvió a intervenir el corpulento y bonachón Volstagg, dándose un par de palmadas en el abdomen–. Mejor ordenemos de una vez. Fue una sesión más larga de lo habitual y tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante.

Thor abandonó cualquier tentativa de intervenir en la conversación, limitándose a reír de lo que escuchaba, tras lo cual los demás por fin se sentaron y cambiaron de tema -aunque sólo en parte-, hablando del poco tiempo que quedaba para el comienzo de la temporada de conciertos y preguntándose si aquel “virtuoso” se acoplaría bien a la forma de trabajar de la orquesta, entre otras cosas por el estilo.

-¿Y tú qué crees, Thor? -preguntó Fandral.

-Yo creo que debieron invitarlo a unírsenos y tratar de hacerlo sentir bienvenido, como dijo el director -respondió en tono casual y luego se bebió la cerveza que le quedaba de un solo trago.

Esa vez prefirió guardarse su verdadera opinión. No tanto porque le importara lo que sus amigos pensaran si confesaba que había sentido gran curiosidad por Loki tras ese primer vistazo (pues, ¿qué clase de persona sería digna de recibir una recomendación personal del orgulloso Víctor?); sino porque necesitaba saber más de él antes de aventurar cualquier comentario, por más banal que pareciera y antes de abandonar la sala, casi sin pensarlo, había intentado hacer precisamente lo que acababa de sugerir; no obstante, al parecer el otro tenía mucha prisa por irse y Thor no pudo alcanzarlo. Había sido una lástima; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ya habría oportunidad para volver a tratar.

La charla no se prolongó mucho más después de que los cuatro hubieron devorado el contenido de sus platos y pronto todos se dispusieron a abandonar el local. Thor caminó lentamente hacia el estacionamiento y quedó al último, pero justo cuando estaba subiendo a su auto, Volstagg lo interceptó.

-Deberías venir esta noche al Black Bird. Salir te ayudará a distraerte -le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, expresando sin palabras mucho más que la simple invitación.

Fue un gesto de empatía y auténtica preocupación, que Thor recibió no sin cierta culpa por saber que desde la partida de Sif se había aislado de sus amigos, y a pesar de sus constantes negativas ellos seguían intentando animarlo.

-Lo pensaré -respondió con una media sonrisa en los labios y cerró la puerta.

***

Aquella tarde volvió a casa con una sensación de desasosiego que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo y de pronto el vacío y el silencio reinantes en el lugar se hicieron más evidentes cuando se percató de que había comprado cena para dos y que no tenía bastante apetito para dar cuenta de todo él solo. Al instante supo que era porque extrañaba a Sif, dolorosa, obsesivamente.

Quería llamarla, pero había dos pequeños detalles que lo detenían: primero, el de la diferencia de horarios y segundo, que no quería hacerla creer que se arrepentía de apoyarla en su decisión de dejar la orquesta y mudarse a medio mundo de distancia.

Sif siempre había sido una mujer talentosa, fuerte e independiente. Por eso Thor se había enamorado de ella y después se habían acoplado tan perfectamente como compañeros de vida… pero también por eso le resultó tan natural aceptar la idea cuando ella le dijo que iba a concursar por una beca en la más prestigiosa escuela de laudería, en Italia. Se habían prometido que si se marchaba nada iba a cambiar; estaban convencidos de que su amor era a prueba de todo, y que eventualmente volverían a estar juntos. Pero a veces la promesa no era tan sencilla de cumplir y era entonces cuando sucumbía a esos episodios de tristeza. Se sentía tentado a llamarla y decirle cuánto le hacía falta: lo mucho que deseaba poder abrazarla en aquellas noches frías. Al final lograba resistirse, quizá un poco por orgullo, pero también porque simplemente no lo creía correcto; pues para él era de suma importancia cumplir su palabra.

Dejó el plato a medio terminar sobre la barra de la cocina y se sentó en la sala a ver televisión. Cambió los canales una y otra vez hasta que su cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar de aburrimiento. Y probablemente eso habría terminado por sucederle de no ser por la insistencia de Volstagg, que  acababa de enviarle un mensaje de texto: “Jam session en  el BB. Necesitamos un bajista”. Al parecer no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo hundirse en su propia miseria.

Permaneció indeciso un buen rato, dándole vueltas a la idea. Era verdad que él mismo también comenzaba a hartarse de la inmovilidad, de esa especie de duelo en que había estado el último mes, así que finalmente accedió pensando que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse ocupado. Y qué mejor que con lo único capaz de rivalizar con su amor por Sif… Tomó el móvil para responder. “Está bien. Cuenten conmigo”.

Después de esa noche volvió a dedicarse a la música con una energía renovada. Descubrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era trabajar hasta que en su cabeza no hubiera lugar para nada más que para el contrabajo; y cuando no estaba ensayando el repertorio de la orquesta, practicaba su técnica de jazz. Por las mañanas iba a la sala de conciertos, por las noches volvía a frecuentar los clubes de jazz de la ciudad.

El cambio fue inmediato y para bien, así que tanto sus amigos como el resto de la gente con la que convivía a diario lo agradecieron sinceramente, pues preferían al Thor alegre por sobre la criatura triste, sombría y excesivamente temperamental que parecía haberse apoderado de él los días pasados.

***

Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual, con mucha energía, pero también bastante hambriento, y luego de descubrir que la nevera estaba vacía, decidió que iría a buscar un buen desayuno para después ir al auditorio y aprovechar practicando un poco sin las distracciones de la casa, como la televisión o la cama.

Eligió un buffet donde comió hasta saciarse –quizá un poco más-, lo cual lo puso de mejor humor del que ya estaba y llegó a la zona tras bambalinas tarareando una melodía sin sentido que se le acababa de ocurrir. No obstante, tan pronto se acercó a la entrada de la sala, escuchó claramente la música de un violín y suspiró decepcionado, pensando que sería mejor marcharse y hacer tiempo hasta que llegara la hora del ensayo, ya que no podría estar solo como había planeado; pero cuando distinguió que se trataba de _Le grand tango_ , de Piazzolla (uno de sus compositores favoritos), se quedó de pie en su sitio, preguntándose quién estaría tocando.

Avanzó lentamente y cuidándose de no hacer mucho ruido, pues su curiosidad se había ido haciendo más grande: quien quiera que fuera, había hecho que se le erizara la piel con su interpretación y no recordaba la última vez que le había ocurrido algo así. Por ello sintió que no podía irse sin dar por lo menos una ojeada.

Y cuando se asomó del todo, su asombro fue más grande de lo que podía asimilar. El violinista era ni más ni menos que el escurridizo y poco sociable Loki Laufeyson, el recién llegado cuyas ejecuciones eran impecables, pero a las que siempre parecía faltarles algo (pasión, en palabras de Fandral); sin embargo, lo que ahora estaba presenciando era completamente distinto… tanto que cuando terminó la pieza no pudo dejar de mirarlo (tan absorto estaba que tenía la boca abierta) y el otro lo descubrió, devolviéndole una mirada hostil y despectiva antes de darse la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida que se hallaba al lado opuesto  de donde estaba Thor, ante lo cual éste se apresuró a detenerlo.

-¡Espera! No era mi intención interrumpirte de ese modo. -Corrió como si el peso del contrabajo en su espalda no fuera una carga y alcanzó al otro, sujetándolo por el hombro.

-No me interrumpiste, ya había terminado –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, exasperado-, y ahora me voy.

Y justamente así lo hizo, sin mayores consideraciones, dejando al rubio tan  perplejo como divertido, haciéndolo pensar que hasta la fecha no había conocido a un primer violín que no fuera una diva engreída y que, después de todo, quizá Fandral tenía razón sobre él. Así fue como decidió no hacer más intentos de ser amable con Loki; pero eso no evitó que más tarde siguiera recordando la forma en que se había estremecido al escucharlo tocar, ni que dejara de sentir el deseo de repetir la experiencia. Y muy a pesar suyo, el resto de la jornada aquella melodía estuvo rondando en su cabeza, atormentándolo como si se tratara de un enigma que necesitaba ser resuelto. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escuchaba claramente el rumor del público que poco a poco iba llenando el lugar, al mismo tiempo que una sensación familiar, tan parecida a la vibración de un enjambre furioso, se adueñaba de su estómago. [...] Ya faltaban sólo un par de minutos. Respiró profundo, se alisó las solapas y esperó, hasta que finalmente los integrantes de la orquesta empezaron a caminar con paso solemne hacia sus asientos.

Pasó un mes casi sin pena ni gloria, excepto porque cada vez transcurría más tiempo entre las llamadas de Sif. Ahora había muchos silencios incómodos que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llenar, y aunque él sentía que las cosas entre ellos no podrían seguir así, no se sentía con derecho de darse el lujo de volver al estado deplorable del que por fortuna ya había logrado salir; la vida continuaba su curso, no había más.

 

Thor asistía a los ensayos y ocasionalmente espiaba a Loki por el rabillo del ojo. Esperaba el momento en que, sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja, el otro hiciera un gesto indicándole que si intentaba hablarle no lo trataría como la primera (y única) vez que habían coincidido. Pero eso no ocurrió y tampoco volvió a escucharlo tocar, aunque a menudo se esforzaba por llegar temprano, sólo por si acaso.

 

Luego, conforme se acercaba la fecha de inicio de la temporada, una atmósfera de tensión se fue apoderando inevitablemente de todos los músicos aunque las piezas ya sonaban perfectas, y ésta sólo se relajó cuando por fin llegó la noche del primer concierto.

 

***

Escuchaba claramente el rumor del público que poco a poco iba llenando el lugar, al mismo tiempo que una sensación familiar, tan parecida a la vibración de un enjambre furioso, se adueñaba de su estómago. En ese momento poco importaban todos los años que tenía de experiencia; la adrenalina seguía invadiéndolo en oleadas justo antes de salir a escena, y era el encanto de ese nerviosismo lo que lo alejaba de caer en las garras de la monotonía. Ya faltaban sólo un par de minutos. Respiró profundo, se alisó las solapas y esperó, hasta que finalmente los integrantes de la orquesta empezaron a caminar con paso solemne hacia sus asientos.

 

Entonces el silencio se hizo en la sala y Loki, el concertino, se puso de pie: la gente respondió aplaudiendo. Tras la breve bienvenida, la voz penetrante y dulce del oboe entonó un _la_. Loki asintió casi imperceptiblemente; frotó la segunda cuerda de su violín, la tensó un poco y volvió a frotarla en una arcada larga, para que el resto de la sección de cuerdas igualara su tono. Luego otra vez el oboe, después maderas, vientos, percusiones… hasta que todos hubieron terminado.

 

El director entró unos segundos después y, tal como marca el protocolo, saludó de mano a Loki, quien después tomó asiento. Hubo más aplausos del público y otro silencio; reinaba la expectación, todos los presentes contenían el aliento.

 

Un movimiento leve de la mano, alzando la batuta, indicó el principio de todo. Introducido por el _pianissimo_ de los violines, Loki ejecutó las tres primeras notas en _mezzoforte_ : la indicación de Sibelius decía además _dolce ed espressivo_ ; pero la melodía fue cobrando fuerza gradualmente, creciendo como una ola, inundando la sala entera.

 

Thor sintió que sus vísceras se contraían y todo él se estremeció. Después de haber escuchado las gélidas interpretaciones que el violinista principal había hecho ensayo tras ensayo, la sorpresa fue tan grande que casi perdió su entrada; pero su oído y los músculos de sus brazos estaban condicionados casi automáticamente y logró recobrarse enseguida de la impresión, concentrándose en el flujo de la música, con la mirada fija en el atril.

 

A partir de ese momento el resto del mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Ya todo era cuestión de dejar que su pulso se confundiera con el del bajo y luego con el de toda la orquesta, sintiendo las intensas vibraciones de la madera contra su pecho, las de las cuerdas agitando cada célula de su cuerpo partiendo desde la punta encallecida de sus dedos, mientras friccionaba el arco casi con furia, entregándose ciegamente hasta llegar al final del primer movimiento, obligado a detenerse para recobrar el aliento antes de exigirle un auténtico _tour de force_ para concluir la segunda y luego la tercera parte, cuando el estrépito de los aplausos lo regresó a la realidad, jadeante y con la frente perlada de sudor.

 

Afortunadamente para él, la “Patética” fue un remanso de paz, sin ese protagonismo del violín que tanto lo había alterado en la primera parte de la presentación, y esa calma le permitió recuperarse al final, ponerse en pie y salir indemne de la sala.

 

***

Hubiera querido escapar de la recepción que se ofrecería después del concierto, pero estaba perfectamente consciente de que sus obligaciones como miembro de una orquesta tan importante no terminaban al tocar la última nota de una pieza, al menos no en noches como esa. Tendría que aguantar la rigidez del frac un rato más, sonreír a los patrocinadores y demás gente importante que acudía a codearse con los músicos… y a dar su enhorabuena porque el fruto de sus inversiones era perfecto para añadirles ese lustre extra de gente refinada que nunca está demás si ya de por sí se está nadando en dinero.

 

“Pero por los menos hay buen vino”, pensó Thor, ya resignado, y justo al entrar en el vestíbulo del teatro, tomó una copa de la bandeja que sostenía un camarero, vaciando su contenido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se justificó diciéndose que lo intenso de la actuación bien valía un buen trago y, después de todo, tenía la garganta reseca.

 

Había tardado demasiado en los camerinos dejando sus cosas en orden para cuando se presentara el momento oportuno de marcharse sin ser notado. Y cuando llegó a la fiesta, ya había numerosos grupos distribuidos por el lugar, bromeando, comiendo diminutos canapés o simplemente aparentando interés en las conversaciones. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para distinguir a sus amigos entre la no tan numerosa multitud: Fandral aprovechaba la oportunidad de seducir a cierta atractiva rubia con eterno gesto de aburrimiento, mientras Volstagg y Hogun observaban entre divertidos y fastidiados. Y justo en el momento en que pensaba unírseles, rodeado de un grupo bastante más nutrido y ruidoso, no pudo evitar notar a Loki, tan extrovertido y radiante que casi parecía una persona distinta del sujeto hosco y misterioso de los últimos meses. Entonces Thor fue incapaz de moverse: estaba fascinado.

 

Era obvio que Loki disfrutaba ser el centro de atención, siendo idolatrado y recibiendo todos esos cumplidos: “Nos has arrancado el aliento, querido”, “Estuviste sublime” entre otros tantos, que Thor alcanzaba a escuchar sólo porque aquellas personas no se molestaban en moderar el volumen de su voz. Ahora todo parecía un poco más claro para él y se sintió algo decepcionado. Pero en ese preciso instante, como adivinando que acababa de perder un admirador, Loki lo miró directamente a los ojos (esquivando los numerosos obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos en esa zona del salón), dedicándole una sonrisa tan falsa y condescendiente como a los demás, antes de abandonar a su grupo de aduladores para dirigirse al ahora por demás confundido contrabajista.

 

–¿Por qué no estás disfrutado de este pequeño momento de gloria como todos los demás, recibiendo felicitaciones y brindando una y otra vez?

 

Aquella era la primera vez que el violinista se dirigía a él sin echarlo de su presencia o, mejor dicho, sin ignorarlo del todo. Y Thor detectó en su voz (casi tanto como en su música) un tono hipnótico, como el enigmático y terrible canto de las sirenas que atrae inevitablemente a la muerte… ¡y pensar que sólo había sido una inocente pregunta!

 

Como consecuencia casi natural de ese pequeño contacto, su elocuencia se esfumó como por un ensalmo y apenas alcanzó a balbucear un “¿ah?” que no hizo más que desatar en el otro una sonora carcajada.

–Me da lo mismo, pero pareces casi tan aburrido como yo –y Thor lo miró incrédulo–. No negarás que estas recepciones son un auténtico fastidio ¿o sí? Por lo menos tú no pareces estar en tu elemento. –Loki tomó una copa de vino tal como Thor había hecho un rato antes y la levantó haciendo un brindis que nadie, excepto ellos, escuchó–: ¡Por ti, Odinson! El contrabajista más… elocuente que he conocido –bebió un sorbo de vino y añadió casi en un susurro– y por tu poca discreción para devorarme con los ojos en los ensayos.

 

Thor casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al tratar de replicar con coherencia, pero logró contenerse y mantener la dignidad, irguiéndose en toda su imponente altura y alzando el mentón, fingiéndose ofendido (porque sabía que sí había pasado más tiempo de lo normal observándolo).

 

–Yo nunca he hecho algo semejante –respondió apretando los labios en una finísima línea recta, pero podía sentir que la sangre subía a sus mejillas, delatando su mentira. Aunque le parecía que “devorar” era un término algo exagerado.

 

–Es bueno saberlo –Loki alzó una ceja y dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios, leyendo perfectamente los gestos voluntarios e involuntarios del otro. Y si Thor hubiera sido más fácil de subyugar, no habría hecho más que mirar los diseños geométricos del piso sin saber qué responder ante el sarcasmo tan obvio de su interlocutor.

 

Por fortuna, nadie era realmente capaz de intimidar a ese músico con más pinta de luchador o superhéroe de historieta, y tan pronto como su lengua decidió obedecerlo propiamente, pretendió  que ese fragmento de la conversación nunca ocurrió.

 

–En cambio tú parecías bastante a gusto –Thor cruzó sus musculosos brazos sobre el pecho, dando la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, las mangas de la levita reventarían ante tanta presión.

 

–¡Claro! Pero sólo porque me divertía a costa suya. Sus halagos no valen nada, no son más que un montón de insectos engreídos, esnobs sin una auténtica noción de lo que es el arte.

 

– ¿Y entonces porqué estabas con ellos?

 

Como única respuesta hizo un gesto vago con la mano, cargado de desdén y luego, desechando por completo el asunto, se enganchó del brazo del otro y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, conduciéndolo de modo que parecían meros espectadores de todo aquel circo. La situación quizá no hubiera resultado tan extravagante si la fiesta se hubiera llevado a cabo en algún momento del siglo XIX, pero en el contexto actual, fue inevitable que el contrastante par atrajera más de una decena de miradas curiosas, entre las que se hallaban las de los tres inseparables amigos del contrabajista, quienes no podían disimular su desconcierto.

 

Loki actuaba con total displicencia, al contrario de Thor, que parecía más bien crispado; y dicha tensión se debía a que los acontecimientos del momento lo sobrepasaban. Apenas comprendía qué pasaba y además estaba el “pequeño” detalle de que siempre le había repugnado esa falsedad imperante en los “altos círculos” del arte. No obstante, era innegable que Loki ejercía sobre él un extraño magnetismo que le impedía simplemente alejarse. Quería saber más de él, quería resolver el misterio que se le había presentado el mismo día que lo escuchó tocando a Piazzolla y luego en el concierto de esa noche. Y ahora finalmente parecía tener la oportunidad de obtener las respuestas que tanto creía necesitar.

 

–Salgamos de aquí –ordenó Loki con voz melosa, pero autoritaria, y lo arrastró a la fría oscuridad de la noche, lejos del casi recatado bullicio de la fiesta.

 

Thor lo siguió sin hacer preguntas. Ésas vendrían después.

 

***

 

Eran poco más de las once y corría un viento helado, a pesar de que oficialmente ya era primavera. Thor se sintió demasiado descubierto aun bajo todas las capas de tela que componían su traje de estricta etiqueta. Loki, en cambio, llevaba un atuendo distinto: un traje de diseñador, junto con un abrigo y una bufanda verde que hacía un elegante contraste con el resto de su indumentaria. Eso, a ojos de Thor, explicaba el por qué parecía inmune a la agresividad del clima.

 

Ninguno de los dos habló por un buen rato. Simplemente caminaron por la avenida hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza de construcción más antigua que el resto del barrio: una explanada semicircular rodeada de algunos árboles de escaso follaje y con una fuente seca justo en el centro.

 

Finalmente Loki soltó el brazo de Thor y se sentó en una de las bancas de madera, sin invitarlo a hacerle compañía; así que el otro permaneció de pie frente a él, sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra.

 

–Tu silencio me está exasperando. –Exageró un bostezo–. Haz tu pregunta y deja de acecharme como un coyote hambriento. Es bastante tedioso.

 

Esa vez el temperamento de Thor casi salió a flote (Loki parecía haber tocado un punto sensible o quizá su actitud también comenzaba a colmar la paciencia del rubio).

 

–No te estoy acechando –apretó los puños y respiró profundo para no alzar la voz y llamar innecesariamente la atención de quienquiera que pudiera estar en los alrededores. Tuvo que dominarse para aclarar sus ideas y formular preguntas que dieran sentido a lo que estaba pasando ahí–. Te escuché tocar aquella vez, cuando estabas a solas en el teatro… y me impresionaste con tu interpretación como nunca lo había hecho nadie…

 

–Diría que me siento halagado, pero es algo que escucho con suma frecuencia.

 

–Déjame terminar –gruñó entre dientes y le dirigió una mirada hostil antes de continuar–. Fue fácil creer a los que decían que eras un virtuoso, pero luego vinieron los ensayos y eras sólo un violinista más, con talento, sí, pero nada extraordinario. –Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción en el otro, un destello casi asesino en sus penetrantes ojos verdes. –Hasta esta noche –hizo una pausa larga, para dar mayor énfasis a lo que diría después–. Volví a sentir un estremecimiento muy dentro de mí, una intranquilidad tan grande como si el mismo espíritu atormentado de todos los románticos* juntos me hubiera poseído. Pero no entiendo cómo puedes pasar de esa completa frialdad a la pasión más arrebatadora. ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!

 

Para entonces, Thor había comenzado a avanzar de un lado a otro, recorriendo el mismo tramo frente a la banca, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. 

 

El amago de tormenta que había asomado en los ojos de Loki se había desvanecido del todo y éste inclino su cabeza con aire de genuina curiosidad.

 

–¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido así todo este tiempo? –Se burló– Y yo creyendo que te morías por acostarte conmigo.

 

Aquella declaración lo tomó por sorpresa y lo descontroló por completo.

 

–¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡No! –negó Thor, quizá con demasiada vehemencia– ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así?

 

La risa de Loki resonó cruelmente en aquel rincón vacío de la enorme ciudad.

 

–Ya veo –guardó silencio y adoptó una actitud mucho más solemne, con tanta facilidad, que casi hubiera podido decirse que era actor en lugar de músico–.Y yo sigo sin haber respondido tus preguntas.

 

–No –dijo Thor con la misma expresión de azoramiento que hacía unos momentos, y contemplando la posibilidad de que nada de aquello estuviera sucediendo.

 

–Simplemente trato de no gastar demasiada energía cuando toco para otros. Por eso fue diferente la primera vez que me escuchaste, pues creía estar a solas.

 

–¿Pero qué hay de hoy, el concierto de Sibelius? Esta vez había público.

 

Loki asintió en silencio, con aire pensativo, y tardó un poco en responder.

 

–No es tan difícil fingir.

 

Thor no se atrevió a preguntar o decir nada más después de eso y el silencio que siguió se hizo casi sólido. Su mirada vagó por los alrededores, como buscando una excusa para marcharse, pero ésta le fue dada casi por casualidad cuando el tañido de la campana de algún reloj cercano indicó que ya era media noche. Y fue Loki quien sugirió volver.

 

–Quizá a estas alturas la mayoría de la gente se haya marchado. Tenemos que recoger nuestros instrumentos, y tampoco queremos que la gente empiece a especular sobre dónde nos hemos metido –añadió con algo de filo al decirlo.

 

Thor accedió y ambos caminaron el trayecto de vuelta, aunque esta vez con  más prisa. La fiesta estaba decayendo, pero continuaba en pie. Ellos se limitaron a ir a sus respectivos vestidores para buscar los instrumentos y marcharse a casa. Después de todo, la jornada había sido muy larga y agotadora.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Especialmente en este pasaje pensaba en músicos como Frédéric Chopin, Franz Schubert o Felix Mendelssohn, que tienen obras bastante intensas.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My heart should be well-schooled
> 
> ‘Cause I’ve been fooled in the past
> 
> But still I fall in love so easily
> 
> I fall in love too fast"

 

Había bastado con que Loki pronunciara específicamente esas palabras para que Thor ya no pudiera sacárselas de la cabeza, y aquella noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, dándole vueltas a la endiablada conversación. ¿En verdad Loki se le había insinuado tan directamente? ¿O sólo disfrutaba provocarlo y verlo confundido? En algún punto, él mismo comenzó a cuestionarse si su curiosidad por el violinista no había ido por esos derroteros desde un principio, y contemplar dicha posibilidad lo turbaba aún más.

 

Hasta entonces únicamente se había sentido atraído por su música y su forma de tocar. No se había detenido ni una vez a admirar los dedos largos y finos con sus uñas perfectamente recortadas o la curva que formaba la línea de su cuello al descender hacia los hombros; pero eso quizá se debía a que nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo. Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que Thor pensaba en un hombre del modo en que había comenzado a pensar en Loki.

 

A pesar de todas sus tribulaciones intentó dormir un par de veces. Cerraba los ojos y se quedaba quieto, tratando de respirar con un ritmo particular que lo arrullara, pero al poco tiempo abría los ojos nuevamente, buscaba los números luminosos del reloj en la mesa de noche y rodaba en la cama cambiando de lugar, se tendía boca arriba mirando el color blanco del techo transformado en pardo por la oscuridad o golpeaba la almohada como último recurso de desahogo. Se rindió a las cinco de la mañana y simplemente salió a caminar sin rumbo durante un rato, como había leído o escuchado que solía hacer la gente para aclarar la mente. Caminó hasta perder la noción del tiempo y las distancias, percatándose de que llegaría tarde al trabajo, para luego recordar que ese día no había ensayo.

 

***

 

Era casi una tradición que, al día siguiente del primer concierto de la temporada, los músicos se tomaran un descanso, y a pesar de la jaqueca que le había provocado pasar la noche en vela, después de su larga caminata, Thor se reunió con “el grupo de los tres”(*), como solían llamarlos en broma los de la orquesta. El lugar de siempre, la mesa de siempre, las mismas órdenes de comida y los mismos tarros de cerveza: en teoría era una buena forma de regresar a su realidad, a terrenos conocidos, sin riesgos ni extraños intentos de flirteo.

 

Sin embargo, no había contemplado que quizá sus amigos se estaban conteniendo para no acosarlo con preguntas indiscretas sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, dada su obvia  expresión adusta, con las rubias cejas fruncidas y la ausencia de su habitual sonrisa franca. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo transcurrió como cualquier otro día, llegó el momento en que la curiosidad de uno de ellos pudo más que la prudencia o el temor de desatar una de las raras (pero bien conocidas) explosiones de carácter de Thor.

 

–¿Y bien?, ¿no vas a contarnos qué fue eso de anoche? –preguntó Fandral con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. ¿Por fin te has hecho amigo de ese ególatra antipático? –Entornó los ojos y bajó la voz, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, como dando a entender que lo que estaba a punto de decir era sumamente confidencial. –Yo me aventuraría a decir que incluso ahora son amigos muy íntimos, por la forma tan… “inusual” –pronunció esa palabra con especial énfasis, casi destilando malicia o complicidad– en que se estuvieron paseando por el vestíbulo, y eso sin contar el tiempo que se escabulleron de la fiesta.

 

Volstagg y Hogun notaron cómo el cuerpo de Thor se tensaba completamente por un instante, para luego relajarse como si Fandral no hubiera hecho aquella insinuación. Ninguno dijo nada, esperaron a que algo ajeno a ellos rompiera el silencio: que una camarera tirara la bandeja del servicio o que la tierra se abriera de súbito; cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía igual de aceptable en ese momento. Mas no ocurrió nada y Thor respondió sin que se desatara ninguna calamidad.

 

–Fue sólo un capricho de nuestro violinista estrella, que se empeñó en salir a tomar aire porque se aburría,  y resultó que yo también estaba solo cuando me atravesé en su camino.

 

Se encogió de hombros. Su tono fue casual y amable, pero tajante, sin dejar lugar para más preguntas sobre el tema. Sus amigos comprendieron enseguida y luego él siguió bebiendo tranquilamente su cerveza.

 

En realidad, la calma no era más que una fachada: Thor ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para aguantar un interrogatorio sobre las no tan locas teorías de Fandral.

 

***

 

En los ensayos que siguieron, Loki le sonreía descaradamente o lo ignoraba del todo, logrando descontrolarlo más de una vez mientras tocaba y haciendo que la situación entre ellos (aunque todo unilateralmente) fuera cada vez más tensa. Una que otra vez sus miradas se encontraron directamente y todo se volvía un caos dentro de Thor: una batalla campal entre la cólera, el recién descubierto deseo y otro millar de sensaciones que no podía expresar en un mejor lenguaje que el del arco frotándose contra las cuerdas de acero del contrabajo en una pieza improvisada llena de disonancias y _staccatos_ , para lo cual tenía que esperar a estar en la soledad de su casa.

 

La maldita casa. Ésa que antes había sido un refugio además de su estudio; pero desde que Sif se había marchado, pocas veces pudo encontrar paz allí: el lugar se había convertido en una especie de mezcla entre hotel y almacén más que en su hogar. Cada vez comía fuera  más a menudo y prefería practicar el repertorio del cuarteto de jazz con sus colegas en cualquier otro lugar. El equilibrio se había esfumado de nuevo y “los tres” terminaban arrastrándolo a tocar en los distintos clubes de la ciudad una noche sí y otra también, sabiendo que era lo único que disfrutaba aún en ese estado. Todavía seguían creyendo que todo el asunto era una recaída ante la ausencia de Sif (excepto Fandral, que, como el experto seductor que presumía ser, había empezado a albergar otra clase de sospechas).

 

***

 

Aquel era un martes tranquilo en el “Black bird” y el cuarteto de Thor tocaba esa noche. Había poca audiencia, casi todos clientes habituales que se podían dar el lujo de hacer peticiones especiales a los músicos. La mayoría pedía los standards de siempre y sólo unos cuantos se aventuraban con algunas raras novedades (sabiendo que los músicos las conocían, por supuesto).

 

De pronto, tras una pequeña pausa que habían hecho para beber algo, un sujeto que había estado toda la noche en el rincón más oscuro del lugar se levantó para acercarse al camarero que también fungía de presentador, con toda la pinta de que el asunto era otra petición.

 

Fue entonces cuando Thor lo vio, caminando de vuelta a su mesa en la semipenumbra. Lo identificó enseguida y supo que no se trataba de ninguna casualidad. “¿Ahora quien merodea como depredador hambriento?”, pensó, e hizo todo lo posible por evitar siquiera mirarlo y devolverle el desdén con que el otro siempre parecía tratarlo.

 

Volvió al escenario con los otros y antes de que pudieran comenzar a tocar su última pieza de la noche para ceder el lugar a un grupo que tocaba sones afrocubanos, el camarero-presentador se acercó a Thor y le susurró una sola palabra: “Remembering”; y a pesar de que era una de sus piezas favoritas, casi estalló de furia. El juego de Loki lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia. A pesar de todo, decidió tocar como nunca, y lo hizo perfectamente. La veintena de asistentes suspiró satisfecha cuando concluyeron los cinco minutos de melodía y luego aplaudieron con especial entusiasmo. Todos excepto Loki. Y cuando Thor quiso buscarlo en el rincón donde lo vio sentarse, descubrió que ya se había marchado.

 

Thor sintió que le hervía la sangre y, sin molestarse en dar explicaciones a nadie, salió corriendo detrás de Loki por segunda vez desde que lo había conocido; aunque en esta ocasión logró alcanzarlo justo afuera del club. El otro estaba recargado en la pared, esperándolo.

 

–Creí que nunca saldrías –dijo haciendo un gesto de fastidio– ya han pasado dos personas que querían saber mi precio. –La comisura izquierda de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba en un gesto burlón. –Pudiste ahorrarme el bochorno si no hubieras tardado tanto.

 

Thor no dudó en responder a la provocación. Su rostro estaba congestionado y apretaba los puños como si en cualquier momento uno de ellos fuera a impactar en la mandíbula de Loki. Se contuvo lo más que pudo y se limitó a formular la pregunta que hacía días lo atormentaba.

 

–¿A qué demonios crees que estás jugando? No sé qué pretendes, pero podrías tener la decencia de explicarme, porque no entiendo nada.

 

–Quiero mostrarte algo –fue su única respuesta y enseguida empezó a caminar bajo la luz anaranjada de las lámparas callejeras; mientras Thor lo veía alejarse algunos metros, perplejo como cada una de las otras veces, antes de decidirse a seguirlo, atraído por una fuerza más grande que él, hasta darle alcance.

 

*** 

 

La noche era más cálida que la anterior. El aire estaba cargado con el perfume de los distintos tipos de flores ocultas en las altas y oscuras copas de los árboles citadinos. Montones de gente deambulaban por las calles del centro llenando de vida la ciudad como embriagados por el espíritu festivo de la primavera, a pesar de estar en principio de semana.

 

Loki avanzaba de prisa, sorteando con agilidad a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, pero sin perder de vista a su perseguidor, echándole una breve ojeada de cuando en cuando. Sólo un par de calles más adelante (pues su carácter gentil no le permitía rebasar tan bruscamente a una anciana de andar lento o a una pareja que caminaba ocupando más de la mitad de la acera), Thor logró abrirse paso hasta caminar codo a codo con el otro, quien no dijo ni hizo nada, en un afán ligeramente sádico de mantener el misterio.

 

El silencio persistió entre ellos mientras se alejaban de las animadas calles principales y se internaban en otras más estrechas, menos bulliciosas, donde la gente parecía dormir en sus pequeños apartamentos de muros ennegrecidos por el smog y la humedad. Thor se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, tratando de indagar sobre el sitio al que se dirigían, pues su instinto comenzaba a alertarle que aquello podría terminar con él envuelto en una riña callejera o algo peor. No obstante, en cada ocasión se contuvo, diciéndose mentalmente que seguir a Loki no era una auténtica locura (aunque en el fondo creía que sí lo era).

 

–¿A dónde vamos? –Se atrevió a preguntar por fin, ante su creciente e insoportable paranoia; pero, como ya parecía habitual, Loki no se tomó la molestia de responder, limitándose a caminar algunos metros más para luego detenerse frente a unos escalones que descendían.

 

–Sígueme –dijo Loki dulcemente, acompañando sus palabras con un ademán sutil, pero indudablemente imperativo.

 

–Eso es lo que he hecho todo el camino –fue la respuesta de Thor, quien se vio tentado a abandonar a su arrogante guía en el último momento.

 

Loki se volvió para mirarlo, con una ceja levantada en señal de impaciencia, y ya demasiado intrigado para dar marcha atrás, Thor se internó en el oscuro umbral, sobre el que pendía solitario un anuncio de neón azul con una corchea en él.

 

***

 

Entraron al sótano, que resultó ser un local sólo un poco más pequeño que el propio “Black bird”, iluminado tenuemente con velas en el centro de cada mesa y algunas lámparas esparcidas por todo el lugar, cubiertas con finas mascadas de tono bermejo. Por si fuera poco, el humo entre acre y dulce de tabaco se elevaba formando una bruma que se metía en los ojos y en la nariz con violencia después de haber respirado el viento ligero y  refrescante de la noche. A Thor le parecía que todo aquello tenía cierto aire de clandestinidad, aunque no lograba precisar la razón.

 

Loki permaneció quieto un instante, buscando con la mirada un sitio para sentarse, y en ese breve momento Thor lo observó con detenimiento y ansiedad simultáneos. Se fijó que esta vez no llevaba uno de sus finos trajes, sino unos ajustados pantalones negros y un jersey verde esmeralda casi tan intenso como el de sus ojos, y que dejaba entrever un cuerpo esbelto, de musculatura firme y marcada. Y si bien el atuendo era bastante casual comparado con todo lo que le había visto usar antes, todavía parecía que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esa pretenciosidad suya. Lo que molestó a Thor, fue reconocer que eso era parte de su atractivo, pues le recordaba a algún mítico numen, maligno pero de encanto ineludible.

 

El alto y rubio contrabajista titubeó, tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo del lugar al ser consciente de sus propios pensamientos y del deseo que empezaba a dominarlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento Loki caminó hacia una mesa cerca del escenario y Thor, casi sin darse cuenta (como atado a una correa invisible cuyo extremo estaba en la mano del otro) lo siguió para luego sentarse a su lado, y al hacerlo le pareció que el violinista sonreía.

 

Sólo entonces Thor reparó en la música. Tras una pausa que quizá había estado nada más que en su mente, sonaron las notas de una vieja canción que le recordaron a Sif, haciendo que sintiera un doloroso hueco en la boca del estómago.

 

_At first my heart thought you could break this jinx for me._

_That love would turn the trick to end despair._

_But now, I just can't fool this head that thinks for me._

_I've mortgaged all my castles in the air._

_I telegraphed and phoned, sent an Air Mail Special, too;_

_You answer was goodbye - there was even postage due._

_I fell in love just once, and then it had to be with you,_

_Everything happens to me._

 

Era una voz lánguida acompañada con la música suave de un cuarteto de jazz que aumentaba la sensualidad del sonido, haciendo que Thor entornara los ojos involuntariamente, dejándose envolver del todo en el extraño dolor que de pronto había regresado y luego en la atmósfera de aquel club sin nombre a donde había sido arrastrado sin remedio por culpa de su estúpida impulsividad.

 

Mientras tanto, Loki ordenaba dos copas de vino antes que el otro pudiera decir cualquier cosa, demostrando quién tenía el control de la situación. Thor suspiró resignado. Levantó su copa junto con Loki cuando éstas llegaron a la mesa y se sobresaltó al paladear el primer trago, descubriendo que se trataba ni más ni menos que de su vino favorito, una cosecha francesa bastante difícil de hallar en la ciudad.

 

–Exquisito, ¿no crees?

 

Los ojos del violinista se clavaron en los suyos. El escalofrío de antes volvió a recorrer su espalda, la melancolía y el recuerdo de Sif se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran existido, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, y  ligeramente boquiabierto.

 

Para entonces la melodía había cambiado. El cantante, cuyo género resultaba difícil de definir aun desde una distancia tan corta como a la que se encontraban ellos, esta vez entonaba la letra en actitud perezosa y seductora.

 

_I fall in love too easily_

_I fall in love too fast_

_I fall in love too terribly hard_

_For love to ever last_

 

–Y se pone mejor –afirmó Loki, con una sonrisa casi tan seductora como la música, ordenando otro par de copas del mismo vino, esta vez junto con la botella.

 

_My heart should be well-schooled_

_‘Cause I’ve been fooled in the past_

_But still I fall in love so easily_

_I fall in love too fast_

 

Bebieron casi sin hablar por un largo rato, simplemente escuchando aquella voz que parecía salida de una dimensión más etérea. Thor se preguntó cómo diablos nunca se había enterado de la existencia de ese lugar, mientras sus sentidos se iban nublando poco a poco, al punto de no notar que Loki se había ido acercando cada vez más a él, hasta que sus muslos se rozaron sin que él se molestara o incomodara.

 

***

 

De pronto el acto terminó y cuando los aplausos cesaron, las luces se hicieron todavía más tenues, dejando el lugar casi en la penumbra total. La gente charlaba en voz baja, como esperando que algo ocurriera y en realidad no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues de pronto un reflector iluminó el centro del lugar un espacio despejado entre las mesas. Un nuevo grupo de músicos entró discretamente en el escenario y nadie reparó en ellos realmente, sino en la pareja que avanzaba con paso garboso hacia la pequeña pista de baile. Thor no sabía de qué se trataba y permanecía visiblemente expectante mientras Loki lo miraba, divertido y lleno de condescendencia, disfrutando tanto su desconcierto que cualquiera podría aventurarse a decir que confundir a Thor se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

 

Sin embargo, el desconcierto del contrabajista no se debía a que la pareja estuviera conformada, de hecho, por dos hombres, ni por reconocer el baile que ejecutarían tan pronto ellos tomaron su posición o al escuchar las notas exaltadas de un bandoneón; sino porque enseguida su corazón empezó a bombear sangre tan rápido y con tanta fuerza, que podía escuchar su propio pulso retumbando dentro de su cabeza… y porque al observar la escena reconoció que la sensación que le provocaba era la misma (o por lo menos muy parecida) a la que le había causado escuchar a Loki la primera vez.

 

Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse, por si acaso su cuerpo osaba traicionarlo tiñendo sus mejillas de rubor. Se concentró en los bailarines. Los vio moverse con la firmeza característica del tango, deslizar los pies con gracia, quebrar las caderas y tomarse las manos para luego soltarse casi violentamente y volver a unirse, uno sujetando al otro por la cintura, en un ademán suave y posesivo a la vez, impregnado de una enorme sensualidad.

 

Lo cierto era que el espectáculo no había contribuido a tranquilizarlo, y en vez de eso su mente empezó a imaginar un escenario distinto, mucho más privado, sin la deslumbrante presencia de reflectores, y sustituyendo a la pareja que bailaba por otra, conformada por él… y por Loki. Pero se libraba una lucha en su interior. “No”, dijo para sí mismo, pero no fue capaz de apartarse cuando el otro apoyó la mano en su muslo, inclinándose para decirle algo.

 

–Estoy cansado. Acompáñame a casa –susurró y luego atrapó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Thor.

 

–De acuerdo –respondió con actitud ausente. Se levantaron justo cuando el tango terminaba y la pareja agradecía con reverencias la ovación de su público.

 

***

 

“…deja tu mensaje después del timbre”. Es su propia voz en la máquina contestadora la que lo recibe tras pasar otra noche ausente, al pisar el umbral de su hotel-almacén a las nueve de la mañana; luego un pitido agudo. “Emhhh, hola. Sé que lo más probable es que para esta hora ya no estés en casa, pero no había podido llamarte antes”… Thor se detuvo un momento, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta antes de decidirse a entrar del todo, escuchando a Sif hablar y sintiéndose incapaz de apresurarse a levantar la bocina y hablar con ella personalmente. “… sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de Heimdall y quisiera sorprenderlo yendo a visitarlo… pero creo que lo mejor sería quedarme en casa contigo. Por favor llámame en cuanto llegues, no importa la hora.” Hubo una pausa larga. “Te quiero.” El clic de la bocina al ser colgada y luego el tono intermitente de línea ocupada.

 

En el rato que siguió no pudo armarse de valor para devolver la llamada. Se sentía culpable de haber dejado de pensar en ella y en cosas (a su parecer) todavía peores. Por mencionar alguna, estaba su mente bombardeándolo con imágenes difusas de la noche anterior después de abandonar el club acompañando a Loki, y recuerdos todavía más vagos de él acorralando al otro contra la pared de un callejón contiguo y apretándole la garganta con una de sus enormes y poderosas manos de contrabajista. Y por más que trataba de convencerse de que todo había sido un sueño, la verdad era que no lo sabía, ni tampoco recordaba qué había ocurrido luego… y la reacción de su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho. Simplemente no estaba bien excitarse pensando en su cuerpo aprisionando al de Loki mientras su todavía novia esperaba una llamada suya.

 

Ahora, además de confundido, estaba enfurruñado pues por más que trataba de sacarse al violinista de la cabeza, la imagen de éste irrumpía una y otra vez como una de esas tonadas  odiosas pero que no puedes dejar de tararear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música de acompañamiento: 
> 
> http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/M+sica+De+Fondo+2/89598065
> 
> y así es como sonarían aproximadamente las fúricas improvisaciones de Thor:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pE-ESOSpj0
> 
> (*)Nota ñoña e innecesaria por la cual el autor se disculpa pero que no podía dejar pasar: En música existe el Grupo de los Cuatro (Blas Galindo, Daniel Ayala, Salvador Contreras y Pablo Moncayo) Los Cinco (Balákirev, Cui, Borodín, Músorgski y Rimski-Kórsakov), Les Six o Los Seis (Georges Auric, Louis Durey, Arthur Honegger, Darius Milhaud, Francis Poulenc, Germaine Tailleferre, Erik Satie)... de ahí la broma y la relación de que los Warriors Three sean aquí "los tres". 
> 
> Y por último dos cosas: mi profundo agradecimiento(otra vez, y siempre) a Supermonstrum, sin cuyo apoyo este fic ya se habría quedado en el cajón de los pendientes... y una disculpa en general para aquellos que leen por el largo período de espera.
> 
> Y sha, espero que siga manteniendo su interés.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco a supermonstrum por su amabilidad al revisar y corregir este engendro.


End file.
